Remember the time
by Cecile5410
Summary: Post season 5 : Michael is invited to David's wedding


Remember the time

It was a typical Saturday morning at the Novotny-Bruckner's. Ben was going to the mailbox and Michael was preparing breakfast. Since Hunter had gone in college, they had the house to themselves and the Saturday morning had become their ritual: no classes, no phone, no Brian, just the two of them.

This morning, Ben saw a pretty gold and white envelope with the name 'Michael Novotny' written on it. He wondered who would still call Michael with this name since they had insisted to everyone they knew to use both their names; it was not too hard to write 'Michael Novotny-Bruckner', was it ? Ben thought while giving the envelope to Michael.

"This came for you"

Ben went then finish preparing breakfast. Michael opened the envelop to find a white card with golden pattern. He began reading it.

Just in time when eggs and bacon were cooked, Ben grabbed two plates and silverwares and returned in the living room, their breakfast in his hands.

"What the fuck…!" Michael nearly yelled.

"What is it Michael ?" Ben asked, concerned.

"... Michael, baby ?" Ben repeated as Michael didn't make any move or sound. "Michael ?"

But Michael couldn't hear his worried husband. The memories of his days in Portland were coming back to his mind.

_"You're finally home"_

_"I am, it took longer than I expected"_

_"Yeah, like yesterday and the day before, and the day before..."_

_"I don't know what you mean Michael. Now can you leave your comic and come eat with me_ _?"_

_"At 10 p.m. ? What do you think I am ? Your 50's wife ? You think I was going to wait for you quietly sitting on the couch, waiting for the moment when you will deign come home ? Oh wait, I have no friends so staying on the couch is my only option"_

_"It's okay don't get mad, I'm not hungry anyways"_

_"Why don't you want to spend time with me ? You're always at work, all day long and even the night !"_

_David took Michael's face in his hands, looked in his eyes and said : "I want to spend time with you Michael. I want it, that's why I asked you to live here with me. I work hard because it's the beginning, and I want us to have a good life but I promise you I won't be working so late anymore"_ _and then David pressed his lips against Michael's, sliding his tongue in. Michael's anger slowly went down as his lover's tongue explored his mouth and hands rubbed his back._

"Michael ?" Ben was still trying to get an answer from his husband. Ben had never seen Michael's face like that, inexpressive and at the same time angrier than ever.

This last call made Michael get back to the present.

He stood up sharply, throwing away the card and ran upstairs without a word.

Ben picked up the card and read.

You are cordially invited

To the lifetime commitment ceremony of

David Cameron

William McCovry

56, Main Street

Portland, Oregon

David Cameron, this name sounded familiar to Ben even though he didn't remember where he had heard it.

David Cameron, Ben's mind was running fast, trying to understand how this simple name could have made Michael ran away so fast.

He read the entire card again, and suddenly something lit up in his mind. Reading the words David Cameron and Portland reminded him of something Brian had said about Michael's previous love life. _"_and then Mikey ran away in Portland with his doc_"_ Ben remembered Brian's tone, how he could almost see the poison glistening from Brian's mouth as he talked about this Dr Cameron.

But Michael had never wanted to talk about him to Ben even though he knew all about Paul and even though Ben had said it wasn't going to change anything between them.

Michael's insecure was a part of what attracted Ben in the first place; he was completely unaware of the great person he was. Ben had taken this personally to make Michael feel more confident and he was glad to think he succeeded... until 5 minutes ago.

Ben waited a moment in the living room, giving a little time alone to his husband. He then grabbed the bacon and the eggs and went upstairs.

He entered his and Michael's bedroom to find his husband sitting on the bed, his face in his hands.

"Michael ?" Ben asked carefully

Michael turned his face to him and the look on it broke Ben's heart.

"Michael, baby are you alright ?"

'you're such a fool, of course he's not alright' Ben thought.

Michael didn't say anything, he just seemed lost and sad.

"Please you're scaring me Michael, talk to me"

"I won't"

Even though he didn't admit it to himself, Ben was hurt. He thought they could tell each other everything, no secrets, no lies. What was so horrible for Michael to not want to talk about it to Ben ?

"As you want, but please at least eat something"

"I said no" Michel replied and lied down on the bed.

Ben lied down by his side, wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered words of love until Michael's body relaxed and he fell asleep.

Ben turned and returned all the questions in his mind trying to find a sense. after a while he forced himself to think of something else. The rise and fall of the chest and the rhythmic heartbeat of the one he loved made him soon fall asleep.

_"I don't know what you want me to do Michael"_

_"Nothing like always. Actually, you're right there are no problems ! You're at work all day long, I don't have one. I don't have any friends and..."_

_"Enough with Brian Kinney ! He manipulates you even when he's not here. I thought now we're here and he's not, it would change but of course you can't get rid of him"_

_"For once David it's not about Brian ! It's about me and it's about you, about us. I have nothing to do here but waiting for your return, I'm like... a trophy wife !"_

_"You really feel this way ?"_

_"You didn't noticed ?"_

_"Well I can see you're not happy here, and I want you to be happy"_

_"Go ahead David, what does this mean ?"_

_"You didn't want to come here in the first place. I wanted you so hard to come that maybe I forced you. maybe you didn't want to be with me, maybe it should have been over in Pittsburgh"_

_"It was my decision David. I crossed the whole country and left my life behind to be with you so don't you dare tell me I didn't want to be with you !"_

_"Do you want it now ?"_

_"..."_

_"Well, I guess I have my answer. Go home Michael."_

Michael woke up shivering at the memory. He was still in the arms of Ben and was thankful for his loving and comprehensive husband. He knew he should feel awful for how he had treated Ben but now he was too upset. He left a note to Ben and went out.

When Ben woke up by Midday, he found a note on the bed 'I went for a walk'.

So he waited, midday passed, afternoon passed and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

Michael finally came home in the evening.

"Where have you been ?" Ben asked, worried

"Out. I had to walk"

"During all afternoon ?"

"I left a note. What do you want more ?" Michael asked roughly.

He earned a hurt look from Ben and realized what he did.

"I didn't mean… it's just that…"

"It's okay Michael, I got it, you don't want to tell me"

Michael saw he had hurt his husband, and this was the last thing he would have ever done.

"Ben, I'm sorry. I should have told you about... about David and I but I couldn't." Michael came closer to Ben, lifted his chin and looked straight into the beautiful blue eyes of his husband, knowing him too well to know why he was hurt.

"I trust you Ben., with everything. You know I love you more than words can tell. I just didn't want these two parts of my life to meet, I tried so hard to forget about the time with David and move on..."

"I understand, I really do. I just wondered how a simple name on a card could do that to you."

"You don't know about David, do you ? I thought Brian had already told you all since I didn't"

"No, I don't. He just said once that you left with him to Portland and I wanted to hear it from you when you would be ready to tell."

With that, Ben took Michael in a tight embrace.

"I love you Michael, and nothing will ever change that" Ben said, while he kissed his husband wanting to show him that his love will never end.

They sat on the couch and Ben took Michael in his arms. Michael took strength from it, he breathed deeply and started.

"It was back when I worked at the Big Q, I was still in the closet at work, and I went out with Brian most nights of the week. One of my colleague and friend, Tracy had a crush on me and I couldn't tell her I was gay, I was afraid. one day, she flirted with me while I was on a scale, I fell and hurt my neck. That's how she told me to see a chiropractor, that the one she knew made miracles. so I made an appointment and met Dr. David Cameron. I immediately found him gorgeous and attractive.

A few days later, my neck was better and I could move without feeling pain. He came at the store to talk to me, pretending he needed to buy a screwdriver and invited me to dinner. it was my first real date, my first dinner with someone, and I had no idea what to do. I wore Brian's black leather jacket, he lend it to me after Emmett's fail to wear me." Michael smiled at the memory of him dressed like a clown. "This evening went finally bad: he was cultured, polite and I was just a fool."

"Michael you're not a..."

"Let me finish. After that, I was sure it was screwed. I had screwed it all. I eventually returned to his practice and that's when we started to be together.

I didn't know what to do as a couple, I figured he knew, so I let him lead. It was great but Brian and he couldn't stand each other. David thought that Brian was the one I loved and as long as I would love him, I couldn't love anyone else. and you know Brian, he wouldn't let David take me from him, and he thought I was unhappy and making a mistake. I didn't want to have to choose between them. And then David invited me to move in with him…"

"But you said no" Ben completed

"How do you know?" Michael asked, surprised

"I know you, Michael; but go ahead, I won't interrupt you"

"So I said no, I wasn't ready for being part of a couple with a house and everything. And with that we were done. It was over"

Ben knew it wasn't over and that the hard part was yet to come.

"He came up by my 30th birthday and thanks to Brian, we got back together."

Ben made an incomprehensive look "But I thought Brian…"

"I wasn't happy when David and I were parted and Brian decided to make me fall in his arms again. On my birthday, he told Tracy about David and me. I was mad at him and this was exactly what he wanted. This way, I wouldn't be around him anymore. David was happy too, he was able to say -I told you, Brian is an asshole-."

"We were great during a few weeks, months. Then David cheated on me."

"Aww baby" Ben said, holding his husband tighter. Knowing that someone had hurt the one he loved with all his heart and soul made Ben angry and sad.

"I eventually forgave him and we moved on, one more time. Until his son Hank needed him: his ex-wife Lori had separated from her partner and Hank was lost. So he went to Portland to spend time with Hank and be there for him. When he came back a week later and said he had to return there, I was sure it was over and finally it would have been the better way to end. But no, he asked me to move with him to Portland. I eventually said yes but it had been complicated. I spare (EPARGNER ?) you the details and the fights we had but he gave me the flight ticket, I just had to think if I really did want to go with him. That night I spent hours sitting at the table, staring at the ticket, remembering our story, trying to imagine what my life would be there."

Michael paused and Ben rose up to go to the kitchen and came back with water. He sat back on the couch and took back Michael in his arms as he drank, waiting for him to continue.

"It was getting late and if I didn't made a decision, the plane would make it for me. So I choose, the plane, David and Portland. I hurried to the airport and ran through the boarding area. And there as I was about to go to that plane, Brian called me. Justin had been bashed and he was at the hospital. I didn't catch that flight but eventually went to Portland.

But the life there wasn't the one I had imagined. David worked all the time, I had no work, I was in a house I didn't even choose and I was alone, no family, no friends. We argued often about that. Without Brian in the picture, David couldn't make all our problems his fault and we realized it wouldn't work out. Eventually, one day, he told me to go home and this is what I did."

Michael drank the rest of the water and then turned his face to Ben. the two lovers looked into each other's eyes finding exactly what they needed.

"Back to Pittsburgh, I didn't know what to do, I was lost, like a stranger in my own life. Then I followed my dream like my mom said and bought the comic books store. And there you came, into the store, into my life, like an angel coming to save me."

"I understand, when you received this envelop, it upsets you." Ben said after a moment.

"Yes, it has but it's not only that. I took it as a provocation, look Michael how I'm happy without you"

"But you're happy too now, we're happy together. what he thinks doesn't matter"

"of course I am, thanks to you"

It was late, Michael was emotionally tired and fell asleep, peaceful in the comfortive arms of his husband. Ben spend an hour wondering if Michael should be going to this wedding. He felt there was some unfinished business between the two ex-lovers that were hurting Michael. The sleep eventually took him.

A loud knock at the door woke Michael up.

"Open that door, Mikey I know you're there. I already left you and the professor alone an entire day doing God knows what."

Michael got up to answer, careful not to wake up Ben.

He opened the door to an angry Brian.

"What the fuck is that ?" Brian showed Michael the invitation to David's wedding.

"Don't tell me you received it too !"

"What the fuck is wrong with him ?!

Wait, I know: he's a fucking bastard"

"I don't know, he wanted to provoke I guess"

"So you're going ?" Brian asked, trying to retrieve his calm.

"Of course not ! He just sent it for me to know he was happy or happy without me, he doesn't really want me to come"

"who cares what we wants ? we have an invitation, we're going. At least to see the face of the man he's manipulating. And you could show our hubby".

Brian seemed obviously pleased to be able to argue with David again.

"I said I didn't want to"

"You should go Michael" Ben said, coming behind the best friends. He was awake since Brian was there.

"It had been a long time since your mouth pleased me this way, professor.

I'm sure you see what I mean Mikey" Brian teased, winking at Michael.

"What ? No, It would me awkward"

Michael responded to Ben, ignoring the teasing of his best friend.

"He invited you, he maybe want to clear things between you. You have to go so you two can have a talk."

"I'm going if you're going with me, I can't be alone"

"I'll be there Mikey !" Brian said, but knowing perfectly what Michael meant.

"Oh yeah what a great idea ! Michael and Brian finally together, David will be over-pleased."

"It's okay Michael, I'll come. When is it ?"

"next Saturday. By the way, I have to find something to wear."

"Brian, you're not showing off, it's important"

"Leather…"

Michael was difficultly keeping his silence.

"or a school wear so that I will be educated…"

"Brian go away" Michael was hardly keeping his calm.

"or nothing at all ! No wait, a towel like in the bath" Brian finished, knowing exactly where he was going in saying that.

"Fuck you Brian !" Michael was ready to start a fight with his best friend.

"Understood Brian ! Wear whatever you want, it's none of our business. Now I think you should leave"

"Sure professor, I'll let you know if I have other ideas"

When Brian left, Ben took Michael in his arms, stroking his back lovingly.

"You know him baby, he didn't mean harm to you"

"I know, it's Brian being Brian. I'm just overwhelmed with emotion."

The week went fast and Michael feared seeing David again after all these years.

"You have the plane tickets, and the invitation"

"I still have them, like the 6 other times you asked. Stop worrying"

"I can't help it !"

"We should go if we want to catch the plane"

Michael was lost in his thoughts all the way to the airport and soon, without his notice, he was sitting in the plane next to Ben.

"Relax baby, this is going to be fine" Ben said, trying to reassure a distressed Michael.

"I know but I don't get it ! I mean, why did he invite me ? I'm married, he's going to be so, and we haven't seen each other for 6 years !"

"Don't take it this way. He made the first step, you can't be mad at each other for over"

"I don't want to see him Ben, I don't like how things went between us"

"I know baby but I'm here with you"

Michael leaned to kiss Ben who slightly opened his mouth to taste the tongue of his lover.

The kiss earned them a few strange look from people next to them but they didn't care.

As Brian returned from the toilet, Michael realized he hadn't be there in a long time.

"Where have you been ?" Michael asked his best friend, but having an idea.

"Busy, in the toilet, doing some community services"

Michael saw another man getting out of the toilet.

"Brian, you didn't...?"

"Oh don't be such a prude Mikey, and go do the same with the professor. you need to release all this tension"

"Thanks Brian, but we're not that needy" Ben replied, amused. "Unless you are" he whispered in Michael's ear while flicking his tongue in. He knew this turned his husband on every time and loved the moans he always earned from Michael. In fact, he loved every inch of his lover's sensitive body. just thinking about it always made him aroused.

"Ben... stop it ! I can't get laid while going to my ex-boyfriend's wedding !"

"I just want you to think on something else, to keep your mind busy. I don't want you to turn crazy"

"I'm not, look I already think of something else." Michael snuggled against Ben's chest, feeling secure and protected.

They both fell asleep, peaceful in the arms of each other.

Brian watched them, happy and peaceful and was happy his best friend had found such a good man to spend his life with.

Arrived in Portland at last, the three of them spent the night in a hotel since the wedding was the next morning

"It's here, 16 Main Street,. What do you say Michael ?"

"I don't know"

It was not the truth. Michael remembered very well this house, this porch and this door closing behind him.

_David went opened the door to Michael carrying his packages._

"_Well, it's time."_

"_My plane Isn't going to wait, I'd better go"_

"_Take care of yourself Michael."_

"_Sure I will. When I'll be back to Pittsburgh, I'll retrieve my life."_

"_Of course, all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy. I hope you'll be, with Brian."_

"_David, don't !"_

"_You're leaving, you're going back to him. I'm not going to argue with you now that he finally won"_

"_Why can't you understand it's not a race, it's not a championship ? Anyway you're right at least on one point: I'm leaving" Michael said, angry to argue again with David on this point._

_He went out and climbed into a cab. The door closed as the cab got away._

"Michael, baby, what is it ?"

Ben started to worry. In the late week, Michael had been a few times absent, like snapped into something far away from here.

"Nothing, let's enter"

Brian had already knocked at the door and a man was now opening the front door and inviting them in.

"Hang your coat and make yourselves comfortable"

Ben went to hang their coats as Brian stayed with Michael in the entrance.

Michael took the time to study the man next to him. He was about David's age, medium high, well defined green eyes and light brown hair.

"Excuse me, are you the groom ?" Michael had to ask.

"Yes I am, excuse my rudeness, I thought you knew but it's true I don't remember seeing you before. William Mc Covry" The man reached out a hand

"Michael, Novotny" Michael said while shaking the hand William offered.

"Nice to meet you Michael, come in the living room, and make yourself at home" He looked at Brian "and you are ?"

"Brian Kinney. I'm sure your doc could have told you" Brian said with a plastic smile.

Meanwhile in the living room, the same scene was happening. Ben didn't know where to put the coats. As he seemed lost, David came to him and asked

"You're looking for something ?"

"Actually, yes. I'm looking for somewhere to hang the coats"

"Sure it's right there"

Ben went to the room he had been said and came back. He studied the man who had talk to him. Was he David Cameron ?

"I don't think we met. I'm David Cameron"

"Ben Bruckner, nice to meet you" Ben said with a smile.

"Likewise. I thought I knew everyone. Are you one of Will's friends ?"

"No, um… actually I'm with…" Ben was cut off by the nearly yell of David

"Michael ?" David was more than surprised, his ex-lover was the last person he expected to see on this day, this special day, after 6 years.

"David." Michael said in a tone that Ben didn't knew.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" they were both surprised, David to see his ex-lover and Michael to see that he wasn't expected. Then David saw and heard Brian behind Michael.

"So, Mikey, where's the doc ?" Brian had clearly see where David was but wanted to let him know he was here.

"And with Brian, of course"

"Oh, you're here Dr Cameron. I was going to search for you at the bath. Wait, no, it was a one-time thing"

David's face was red with anger.

"Brian, that's enough" Ben warned.

David turned his face to Ben, more surprised than the moment before, if it was possible.

"Oh so you were trying to say you're here with Brian, I see. But the question is why." Looking to Brian with all the anger he had since they met he continued. "Well, had your young blond toy finally left you ? He's a smart man after all"

"I think you're confusing with you and Michael, I knew at the time he'd eventually come up to his mind"

While David and Brian were continuing the fight they started 7 years ago, Michael had moved towards Ben. Ben hold his hand tight, sending all the support he could.

"Actually David, Ben is my husband"

David stared at the two, at the beginning not understanding what his ex-lover had said. Then he saw, the hands, the entwined fingers, the wedding rings and the reality hit him with full force. He tried to retrieve a neutral face.

During the entire scene, William's eyes were going from his fiancé to the one called Brian, from Michael to David, completely lost in the war that was going on.

"Anyway, that doesn't explain why you're here, the day of my wedding, showing off your three way"

"Don't you dare…" Michael was ready to explode.

"Michael, please keep calm" Ben said to his husband, squeezing his hand. And he continued to David, figuring it was for the better.

"You invited him, and Brian. But maybe you want to see the invitation."

"Why would I ever do that ?"

"Holy shit !" William suddenly said "pardon my words, but it's me, I invited them."

"What ? But why ? how do you know them ?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be happy. I saw their names in your palm and figured I would surprise you by inviting old friends of yours. I didn't know it was such a complicated thing."

"Don't be sorry, it came from a sweet intention. I should be sorry, it's my fault, I didn't talk to you" David said in a softer voice to the one he'd be soon married to, Turning to the disturbing trio, he continued. "Well, now you're here, enjoy the ceremony"

David turned to leave the living room and Michael made a few steps towards the couch.

The present lovers of the two ex-partners looked at each other. William and Ben understood each other perfectly.

"David, honey stay here"

William started to talk.

"Ben and I… can I call you Ben by the way ?"

"Sure !"

"Well, Ben and I are thinking you two need to talk, there's too much anger in this room"

"I was just going to check on the guests; see if they're alright, you know" David tried to escape a confrontation with Michael

"No, it's okay, i'll just sit there" Michael was obviously doing the same thing.

"Actually, it wasn't a question, you're going in the guest room and I warn you David, you're not getting out until you talk !"

William had this imperious tone in his voice and Michael began to understand why David loved him.

"And I will check on the guests" he finished with a wink and after a quick kiss for David, he was gone.

The two ex-lovers looked at each other and decided to not bring their partners' anger on them.

Once in the guest room, Michael sat on the bed while David took a seat next to him. and then the complete silence. 5 minutes, 10 minutes then without a word exchanged. every once in a while, either one of them will glances at the other watching their faces. After 15 minutes, Davd broke the silence.

"Ben seemed like a nice guy" he said to start the conversation.

"He really is. William looks great too"

"yes, he makes me a better man than I am"

Another 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"Why did you came Michael ?"

"I receiv..."

"You received an invitation, fine and then what ?"

"Would you mind letting me answer when you ask me something ? thank you."

"alright."

"I received an invitation and at first I didn't want to come but Ben and Brian convinced me."

"I see. so what's going on between you and Brian ?"

"Nothing is going on, we're bestfriends as we always have been"

"I can see nothing has changed." David stated with this spark of displeasure he always had when he talked about Michael's bestfriend.

"A lot of things have changed, everything has changed. you don't know anything about Ben and me or Brian and me."

"Of course I don't, because you didn't let me in your life. No matter how hard I tried to make us work out, you always went back to Brian."

"The only thing that haven't changed is you. you're still the supid jealous asshole you always have been ! why am I even surprised ?"

Both men's tone was dead, like coming from the past. all the things they had keep for the past 6 years were finally coming out.

"and you were just a baby who was too afraid to engage himself !"

"you never thought that it is maybe because I didn't love you ? you should have taken it as a sign. I wonder if there are baths here, oh excuse me, i meant business dinner."

It was to the one who will the say the most hurting thing. Both men had stand up and they were facing each other.

"Or because your heart was already taken. and now what ? you're having an open relation with your hubby and he even let you make out with Brian. Wait, maybe he joins too, i can see how wonderful it can be for the scared little boy who doesn't want to choose that you are !"

David hadn't see it coming. Michael's fist went straight to his jaw. the force of the punch made him fall. Fortunately, he was near the bed and his body collapsed on it.

Michael shook his hurt hand, hoping that he hadn't broke himself anything.

"Wow you have quite the strength !" David said, when he had finally put his thoughts in order.

"Yeah... sorry, I just couldn't hold back. are you okay ?"

"I will be. Michael, you..."

David felt himself finally ready to tell Michael how he felt, what he thought their relationship. It was something, a speech, a thought that he had been preparing for 6 years.

"...You don't have to apologize. I kind of deserved it, I guess. Actually I should be the one to be sorry. So I'm sorry, Michael. I tried to put us together when I shouldn't have. I was a control freak and I made all the decisions for you. You couldn't say anything because if you did, all our life will blow, and I wanted this so much to work, because I loved you Michael, I hope you know that. And then I asked you to move in with me here in Portland. I thought you would say no, stay here with your family and friends, but you said yes and I was over happy, it was like finally all my efforts had worked. But of course, moving to the other side of the country didn't change our problems and I gradually took conscience of them. I put all our problems on Brian while we were in Pittsburgh and I shouldn't have, since we still had arguments when we wasn't here. And I'm sorry for having cheated on you - I imagined how it must have hurt you so much-, I'm sorry to have insulted your relationship with your husband and to have insulted you… "

"Stop there, I got it. But I hope you won't tell me you love Brian.". Michael said with a grin and David chuckled.

"Don't worry about that, I still think he's an asshole"

"Well, if I had known I would have to wait 6 years to have an apology from you…" Michael began his own speech "It's not all your fault, or it is if you want to play the martyr. I have my own part of responsibilities in our failed relationship. It was my first real relationship. Suddenly, I was a boyfriend, I was dating someone more than once, and this one, you wanted only to be with me. I wasn't accustomed to it and I didn't know what to do. You had been married once so you had to know what to do, so I kind of let you take the lead, make the decisions, and when I wasn't happy with the choices you made, I still had the possibility to complain. And there was Brian, you're right, it was a problem."

David raised his eyebrows in surprise. Michael and never, ever admitted that Brian had been a barrier in their relationship.

"Yes, my relationship with Brian is special, as you have experienced.


End file.
